deus_in_absentiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Elementals
The Elementals are the third and final of the Eidolon Genus. They are messengers for The Sage: one of the Abyssal Idols. Being the youngest species in creation they still have a strong connection to The Sage. They seek to provide balance to the world. For every good and orderly act there must be one of evil and chaos. This is the mission that the Elementals have flooded our world to achieve. And they will do so at any cost. Elementals are immortal, barring their weaknesses they cannot be killed, in spirit anyway. It is actually quite easy for a Elemental to loose its physical form given the right conditions. Unharmed an Elemental can exist in their mortal form for eons, however, if damaged by their weaknesses or mortally wounded, their forms will crumble to ash. Elementals gain most of their sustenance from the pneuma, or soul, of those around them. They are capable of eating Mortal food but gain no nutrients from it. Instead, their prefered diet is made up of their own kind: other Eidolons. Namely, the Celestial and Wraiths. As creatures of balance it only make sense that they hunt the two extremes that the other Abyssal Idols birthed. MIRRORS ° CAMERAS ° POLLUTANTS BLOOD SYMBOLS ° ABYSSAL GLASS °MIRRORS -- °CAMERAS -- °POLLUTANTS -- °BLOOD SYMBOLS -- °ABYSSAL GLASS -- Here Here Here At this time, there is no way to transform into an Elemental. You are either born one or not. There are rare exceptions if one is a Changeling between an Elemental and Mortal. But, most offpsring to not survive such a change. Those that do often find themselves shunned from their new community and at the mercy of the Celestials and Wraiths who hunt them. As the time of application a Elementals has access to all 5 of their birth abilities, as well as being able to choose 2 GENERAL or COMMON Species Abilities. There are also a handful of additional abilities which can be purchased after 5 IC posts. They are as follows: * STOLEN ABILITY -- Purchase an ability from another Species. Cap of 2 non-Super Rare abilities per character. * UNIQUE ABILITY -- Create your own ability which must be approved by the admin. All other Common, Rare, or Dominus abilities can be purchased through Post Rewards. To read more about that process please see this thread! ELEMENTAL SKIN -- Elementals have a second skin that reflects their element of choice. This means that they can develop branches for limbs and vines for hair or whisps of smoke for a body. It is all up to the player. They can remain in this form for up to 1 hour. UNTOUCHABLE -- The ability to resist Binding, Damned Blood, Blood of Lucifer, Blessed Blood, and Blood of Gabriel. REGENERATION -- The ability to heal wounds, illness, curses, and deformities that are not fatal. More serious wounds take longer to heal. ENHANCED SENSES -- All senses are enhanced to superhuman levels. This INCLUDES the sense of touch turning into super strength. ELEMENTAL MAGIC -- The ability to create, shape and manipulate a single basic elements of nature for up to one hour. The elemental choices are: water, fire, earth, or air.